Mamãe ama Papai
by N.F.Jones
Summary: ONESHOT xx Tamaki auto se declarou como pai da garota, mas como não tinha outro jeito, tive que entrar na “brincadeira” sendo a “Mãe” de Haruhi - Kyoya POV's


**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club não pertence a mim e sim a Bisco Hatori , pois se pertencesse o Hikaru ia ser meu marido e o Kaoru meu amante .

**Contém Yaoi** então se tu é um daqueles troxas machistas , o que ta fazendo aqui ô idiota ?!

* * *

- OUVI ISSO MAMÃE? HIKARU E KAORU DIZENDO COISAS INDECENTES À IRMÃ MAIS NOVA!

- Quer dizer que já tenho três filhos aos meus dezessete anos? Como fica a minha juventude? - disse tentando entrar na "brincadeira" de Tamaki.

Durante todos os anos que Tamaki Suou chegou ao Colégio Ouran, tratei-o sempre como mais uma das minhas ferramentas para construir o meu futuro. E ele sabia disso.

Mas com a chegada de Haruhi tudo mudou, Tamaki auto se declarou como pai da garota, mas como não tinha outro jeito, tive que entrar na "brincadeira" sendo a "Mãe" de Haruhi. Durante todo o tempo de colegial foi assim , Papai dando bronca nos filhos por abusarem **[N/A:** _não pensem besteiras_**]** da irmã mais nova , e pedindo a opnião da mamãe pra provar que os gêmeos estavam errados.

Isso continuou desse jeito até um certo dia que a minha "filha" abriu minha mente.

**#**

_ 6 de Abril Quinta-Feira - dois dias antes do anivérsario de Tamaki Suou  
_

**#**_  
_

- Kyoya-senpai - ouvia sua voz da porta da terceira sala de música.

- Haruhi , o que faz aqui? As atividades do clube só começam daqui a uma hora - disse dando um sorriso , tentando parecer , pelo menos um pouco gentil.

- Eu sei , eu sei , mas é que eu presciso falar uma coisa pra você .. - ela sentou na cadeira ao meu lado ao meu lado .

- Vai demorar muito? Tenho coisas pra fazer um pouco antes das atividades do clube ..

- Erm .. acho que não vai demorar não ..

- Então pode ir adiante com o assunto - parei de fazer minhas anotações e olhei nos olhos dela.

- Eu não vou poder comparecer na festa de aniversário do Tamaki-senpai - ela abaixou a cabeça , com certeza esperando alguma bronca minha ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Bom , ele vai ficar muito chateado com isso - sorri mais uma vez para ela , e voltei para as minhas anotações.

- Você não vai ficar bravo? - ela olho pra mim , com seus olhos surpresos.

- Porque deveria? - ajeitei meus ocúlos e dei novamente um sorriso forçado. Já não estava mais aguentando aquela situação.

- Sei lá , é que você as vezes se preocupa com o Tamaki-senpai e .. - ela deu uma leve pausa , com certeza para pensar mais no que ia dizer - pensei que você ia me alertar de alguma coisa , sei lá.

- Só me preocupo porque odeio seus escandalos. E dependendo da situação é favorável pra mim ajeitar as coisas para o Tamaki.

- Sei .. - ela se levantou da cadeira - ..bom então já vou indo Kyoya-senpai.

- O que você quis dizer com o _"Sei.."_ ?

- Na-nada não.. - Haruhi me olhou com medo - Nada mesmo..

- Fale .

- Não é anda Kyoya-senpai - ela deu alguns passos pra trás , com medo de mim.

- Eu mandei você falar - ajeitei meus ocúlos e olhei nos olhos dela.

- Promete que não vai me matar ? - ela olhava para o chão.

- Hmm .. prometo .

- Então tá.. - ela voltou para a cadeira onde estava sentada anteriormente.. - é que Kyoya-senpai, você sempre diz que faz as coisas que o Tamaki pede por ser lucrativo pra você. Mas esses dias ando pensando , que não é bem assim ..

- O que você quer dizer com isso ?

- Eu quero dizer que talvez não seja por isso que você faça as vontades do Tamaki-senpai, mas sim porque .. - ela olho pra baixo , provavelmente rezando pela sua morte, mas enquanto ela rezava eu pensei, o pior de tudo é que ela estava certa, tinham coisas que eu fazia para o Tamaki, que não haviam nada em que eu possa lucrar ou me dar bem, eu simplesmente fazia pois estava com uma certa vontade de ajuda-lo.

- Porque.. eu acho que vocês dois se amam - ela olhou pra baixo totalmente corada. - afinal .. Mamãe ama Papai e Papai ama Mamãe.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - não estava acreditando no havia ouvido **[N/A:** _Essa palavra existe ? D:_**]** - ahh Haruhi .. parece que você acertou. - sorri pra ela, afinal descobri porque ajudava tanto aquele idiota e apoiava tanto.

- Há eu sabia .. os opostos se atraem - ela sussurrou pra si mesma com um ar triufante.

- O que você disse Haruhi ?

- Nada não.

- Então posso avisar ao Tamaki que você não irá comparecer na festa dele?

- Pode , pode - ela se levantou da cadeira - agora eu tenho que ir Kyoya-senpai , prometi ao Hikaru que almoçaria com ele hoje. - saiu da sala com a cabeça erguida e andando tranquilamente.

**#**

_8 de abril - Aniversário de Tamaki Suou _

**_#_**

- Takashii posso comer o bolo agora ?

- Não. Só depois do parabéns.

Observava a festa sentado em uma cadeira próxima do bolo (para verificar se Hani não iria come-lo, afinal teria que comprar outro). A festa estava um sucesso , garotas e garotas entregando pilhas de presentes ao aniversariante.

Todos estavam se divertindo exeto um. O próprio aniversariante. Estava triste com a falta de sua _"filha"_ , mas tentava parecer feliz diante as convidadas.

- Tamaki , poderia falar com você um minutinho? - fui em direção ao_ "rei"_ .

- Claro Kyoya-kun - ele deu mais um daqueles sorrisos bobos, como era idiota. Puxei-o pelo braço até um canto da sala , afastado de toda a festa.

- O que você quer falar? É algum presente? - olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos brilhando.

- Humm ... pode se dizer que sim .. - ele estava super contente , afinal quem pagou pela festa fui eu , e ele não esperava outro presente..- então feche os olhos.

Tamaki fechou os olhos e estendeu as mãos, esperando o tal presente. Aproximei meu rosto ao dele sentindo sua respiração. Me inclinei em direção a sua boca e dei-lhe um suave beijo, ele por sua vez espantado abriu os olhos rapidamente estava extremamente corado , mas passando o "susto" foi aprofundando o beijo , até que passei minha língua em seus lábios , como se estivesse pedindo permissão para entrar , e ele deixou. Estava nos céus , maravilhosa sensação era essa que sentia. Isso não me trazia vantagens , é isso que esta pensando ? Não com certeza esa foi a melhor vantagem que tirei proveito na minha vida.

Coloquei minha mão em sua cintura , e ele colocou suas mãos em meu cabelo, ele explorava cada canto da minha boca e eu da dele. Até que o tal "ar" entrou no meio. Paramos o beijo.

- Ky-Kyo ... - coloquei meu dedo em sua boca.

- Shhh - o garoto me obedeceu ficando quieto... - afinal , Mamãe ama Papai. - dei um sorriso , mas não falsos como eu sempre dou , um sorriso especial.

* * *

Ahhh essa foi a maior fic que eu já escrevi até agora *-* viva eu HUAUIEAHIAEUH

Bom , se você chegou até aqui não custa deixar um review não é ?


End file.
